


[Fanart] 666

by DoctorHandsum



Series: God... [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Explicit Language, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorHandsum/pseuds/DoctorHandsum
Summary: Demon Rick is actually kind of hot….and those nipple piercings though lol





	[Fanart] 666

**Author's Note:**

> On Halloween I hit 666 followers on Tumblr!! So, I thought this was more than appropriate to post!


End file.
